Taste of Incest
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: In a Greek small hotel, Alec discovered, thanks to her sister's lips, the word "incest" didn't taste as bad as it sounds. Jalec! R&R?


******Summary: In a Greek small hotel, Alec discovered, thanks to her sister's lips, the word "incest" didn't taste as bad as it sounds.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Translated from IncestuousGirl's Story.  
**

**Warning: Twincest.**

* * *

A little hotel terrace was spacious, nice, white walls, and floors decorated with pleasant sight and smell.

Aro, Marcus and Caius had sent them, Alec and Jane there to pick up a package from an allied clan in Greece.

Yet it wasn't the day that they would meet in the tavern. They had come before because it was a little quirks of the Volturi, and decided that the best members of the guard could enjoy a brief but relaxing holiday.

Alec had his back to the arched door, sitting on a wooden white chair, with his head resting on his hand.

He looked at the landscape without any interest, despite it's beauty. In front of him a beautiful white sand beach and crystal clear waters stretched.

In the hotel there was no one but him and his sister. For the terrible price of that hotel, which was actually just a house with several rooms homelike, but recognized for it's treatment and luxuries a few could afford to spend a single night in it without breaking. In addition, the owner, a short and slightly chubby lady with flushed cheeks and a smile always on her chubby face, was doing some shopping in the city for a couple of hours.

Alec was deep in depressing thoughts. He liked the idea of being alone with his sister for several days without human drivers or cotillas Volturi. But anyway, he couldn't help remembering that she wouldn't be more than that, sister. And never be otherwise.

_'__Why,'_ he thought. _'The reason is simple: she's my sister.'_

And that had a name. The heartbreaking desire to kiss her, to have her, to hear her say that she love him; had a name. Some names are beautiful, expressed in their letters, their sounds, the joy of living. But unfortunately, that word wasn't designating their wishes. It wasn't love, no. For siblings another word was used. An odious and hateful word that expressed nothing but anger, pain and disgust. _Incest_. That was. _Incest._ That unfortunately him.

_'__Incest, incest, incest,'_ Alec repeated to himself. That word was obnoxious, but he savored hoping that grossed give himself and his feelings, which ceased to love his sister. Impossible.

He want more, but it's impossible.

Then Alec felt a presence. He heard the faintest sound of a feather – light body towards him. Not one moment he doubted who it was. The smell of lavender, jasmine, a wallflower, what was that delicious and light fragrance that nevertheless clouded his senses, it was impossible to mistake.

His sister. _Jane._

Even though they both knew that the other had noticed her, Alec didn't move. He ignored her and tried to ignore the thousands of thoughts that crossed his mind when he realized the situation they were in. The two were alone in an empty hotel, watching the beautiful Greek sunset, which had a perfect view.

Jane walked wordlessly and sat on the her brother lap. Instead of her usual black clothes, she wearing a white dress that reach her knees; and instead in a bun, blonde hair loose in soft waves falling on her back.

Her eyes were clear and bright as the waters lapping in the Greek beach. Alec gently stroked his twin sister's cheek. Don't expect her to close her eyes and shudder with the contact like a gentle and sleepy kitten. He thought she would turn away, enjoying the contact without wanting to admit it, and he would loose one of his caustic comments.

Jane got up from his knees and leaned on the balcony to look more closely at the landscape. Alec also rise. He wanted to take the strange attitude of tender and gentle sister, who no doubt would last very little, so he circled her waist with his arms from behind. Jane turned and rested her head on his chest, clinging to him so much that if it he wasn't a vampire, had reddened.

"Do you think those vampires will be dangerous?" the girl asked.

"What?" he asked without knowing anything.

Jane seemed annoyed.

"The 'friends' of Aro, Caius and Marcus." She sighed.

"I don't know." Alec replied. "But don't worry, I will not let you get hurt."

Jane laughed derisively by her brother stupidity words. No need anyone to protect her, and they both knew it.

However, Jane didn't do it.

Suddenly, she smiled sweetly and looked at his brother's eyes.

"I know." Her velvet voice said.

Alec looked too. His lips were inches from rubbing hers, but he didn't dared to initiate contact. What if Jane, his Jane hated the sound of that word because not conceive that his own brother, in which he had blindly trusted, could love her? What if she hated him for it? He couldn't stand it.

But now, Alec gave the feeling that his younger sister was dragging on purpose, and that was one of the thoughts that prompted him to do what he did.

_'__I hate,'_ he thought. _'Hate and I will be right.'_

And despite all it, he leaned a little closer and... magic! His lips brushed hers. Alec just did that, and didn't dare to do more. But, to his surprise, Jane continued contact. She kissed him, looking for his complicity, his desire, and found it. She found it like it had always been there, but maybe she wouldn't have ever seen.

Alec in astonishment, continued the kiss. _'She taste like honey,'_ but then corrected himself _'No, honey isn't sweet enough.'_

His sister's lips tasted glory. A glory and to love, the sweetness. The lips of his sister, a desire he had always had and had never been able to find and decipher.

When they were separated, although there was no need. They not only breathed as usual, to feel more like a human.

"My heart isn't longer beat." Alec whispered. "But if it did, I would put you on it."

Jane smiled even more sweetly.

"I love you." she said.

What had she said? Jane? Had she said what he had been waiting so long? Yes, she had. And now demanded an answer.

"I love you too." It was Alec turn.

His sister stroked his cheek, she leaned closer to him and kissed him again. She turned away and went to her room, perhaps to read.

"If this is the taste of incest." Alec whispered to himself seeing her go. "I want to try it again. Even it would deliver my soul to the hell, if it did, I want to try it again."

And he knew that his wish would be fulfilled soon. He had seen it in his sister's eyes, full of tenderness. Maybe it wasn't that night, nor the next, but before returning to the Volturi, Alec would have tested more than the lips of her little sister. Much more, actually. It wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**~o~The End~o~**


End file.
